Alisha and Amanda
Alisha and Amanda are the daughters of The Prince and The Pauper. Amanda is the daughter of the pauper and Alisha is the daughter of the prince. They are identical twin that their mother is the princess. They have the fashion style, which includes sewing and at makeuping. Meet Alisha Prince, daughter of the prince. She loves to create spelltastic outfits especially with some glam to it. She wants to prove herself as the world's next top fashion designer as best as it can. Well unlike her sister Amanda, she is not so good at hairstyling or makeuping. She is a Royal but she wants to be a Roybel too, cause her own destiny is to make the best outfits of ever after. Personality Alisha is a creative princess with a tons of designs that she can create. She is very loyal and proud of her fashions and she can get her outfits in a flash. Alisha is hard-working but also very creative. Appearance Alisha have brunette blonde hair with curls at the end, And she wears a crown like her father wears when he was her same age. They actually look like the Olsen Twins in real life. She is a Royal but she wants to be a Roybel too, cause her own destiny is to make the best outfits of ever after. Setting Alisha and her twin sister Amanda lived in a gold castle with their dads The Prince and The Pauper. Family Alisha is the daughter of the prince and she is also the stepdaughter of the pauper. Alisha and Amanda are both the daughters of the princess would married both The Prince and The Pauper. Friends Alisha is best friends with Redlyn Red and Isabelle Roseline. She also is great friends with Libby Hearts and Shirley Larible. Romance Her romance is unknown. However in the book series, she does have a crush on Mitchell Cobbler. Pet Pamper is Alisha's boston terrier/french bulldog mix. She loves to wears doggy outfit that Alisha made for her. She couldn't stop wearing them. Powers Her powers are unknown for now. Early Life Both of the twins lived in their castle, which is why both of them are the daughters of The Princess named Anne. Bio: Alignment: Royal/Roybel Parents: The Prince Parent's Story: The Prince and The Pauper Roommate: Amanda Pauper Secret Heart's Desire: I want to make the most spelltastic outfits ever after. I know that I am so hexcellent of creating my own fashion designs. My "Magic" Touch: It's unknown if I have powers or not. Storybook Romance Status: Mitchell Cobbler? Yes, Of course! He is great making shoes. That was his is the son of the Shoemaker. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Oh dear! Ripped up dresses that are way to long will that forever after to fix them. Favorite Subject: Fashion Designing, I am so hexcellant at my stylish creations. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. Uh! No offense of just being a princess, but it's more better of be a fashion designer as for myself. Best Friends Forever After: Redlyn Red is my truly best friend! She loves to help me how to make gorgeous red shoes and helping her of making outfits. Oh and don't forget my sister Amanda of course! Too happily ever after. Class Schedule * Fashion Designing * Art * Princessology * Fashion Designing * Circus Training Outfit:Original Both of the twins outfits are wearing pink and purple. Outfit:Legacy Day We will find out soon Trivia * Alisha is a little bit older than her twin sister Amanda. * She loves to use her sewing machine that their grandmother gaved. * She likes to be clean and tidy as a princess, especially like her father. Meet Amanda Pauper, daughter the pauper. She finds out that she is an hexcellent makeup artist and also a great hair designers. Well unlike her sister Alisha, she is not so good at fashion designing. Personality Amanda is hard-working and very artistic. She wants to prove herself as the world's best makeup artist ever after. However, she also want to learn about face painting from Haley PurpleCrayon's mom who also the Makeup Class teacher. Amanda is loyal and proud of herself like her sister Alisha. She is Roybel following with the Rebels, because like her sister she wants to have her own destiny of becoming herself as a new pauper like her dad. Appearance Amanda have brunette blonde hair with straight curls at the end, Her style is more like her dad's except for a little bit fancy and not just in raggy clothes that her father wears. They actually look like the Olsen Twins in real life. Setting Amanda and her twin sister Alisha lived in a gold castle with their dads The Prince and The Pauper. Family Amanda is the daughter of the pauper and she is also the stepdaughter of the prince. Alisha and Amanda are both the daughters of the princess would married both The Prince and The Pauper. Friends Amanda is best friends with Denise Dutchlace and Haley PurpleCrayon. She also is great friends with Erika Magorium and Shirley Larible. And she is good friends with Maybelle Thorn. Romance Her romance is unknown. However in the book series, she does have a crush on Daniel Kean. Pet Pooch is Amanda's boston terrier/french bulldog mix. He is a cute little scamper who loves to be filthy. However, he is also creative to which includes paintings and watching Amanda doing her job. Also his dislikes taking soapy baths, but he will get used to it. Powers Her powers are unknown for now. Early Life Both of the twins lived in their castle, which is why both of them are the daughters of The Princess named Anne. Bio: Alignment: Roybel/Rebel Parents: The Pauper Parent's Story: The Prince and The Pauper Roommate: Alisha Pauper Secret Heart's Desire: I want to design wicked hairstyles and hexcellent makeup designs. Although, sometimes I can sew too but not as good like my sister's fashions. My "Magic" Touch: It's unknown if I have powers or not. Storybook Romance Status: Daniel Kean? Well, I'm not sure if that's true but I'm sure he is a really cute model. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I;m not so good at sewing! But just only on a sewing machine. Favorite Subject: Art and Makeup Class. Well hey, I'm an expert at painting. Least Favorite Subject: Fashion Designing and Princessology. I have to say, but princess fashion really? I'm just not like my sister of being a princess. Best Friends Forever After: Denise Dutchlace is truly my best friend. She knows that Daniel Kean is her boyfriend. And I guess for Maybelle Thorn is also a good friend to me of rebelness. Class Schedule * Makeup Class * Art * Princessology * Fashion Designing * Circus Training Outfit:Original Both of the twins outfits are wearing pink and purple. Outfit:Legacy Day We will find out soon Trivia * Amanda is the youngest twin of Alisha. * She is kind of tom boyish, except on Maybelle's Side. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:Twins Category:The Prince and The Pauper Category:JanelleMeap's OCs